


Breeding the Dragon

by UntamedEgg



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, kibana/reader, raihan/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntamedEgg/pseuds/UntamedEgg
Summary: A night indoors with Raihan turns into a fucking you won't forget.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Breeding the Dragon

The evening started out lovely enough. Dinner, a movie, and plenty of sugary snacks. Then it started with playful kisses to your neck and your feeble attempts at shooing Raihan away only to be defeated by more playful kisses and nibbles. Before long, you two were locked in a deep kiss, feeling his hands in your hair and his weight pinning you down against the couch, your hips grinding ever so teasingly into his own.

You suppose that’s how you got here. That small teasing motion that invited the Dragon Tamer to fuck you mercilessly. And oh invite him you did.

His teeth bit into the skin of your shoulder, a low growl rumbling in the pit of his throat as his hips smacked against yours. You buried your face against the side of his neck, breathy moans of pleasure cascading past your lips with each rough thrust of his cock deep inside you.

Raihan’s movements slowed and you whined in complaint, craving the feeling of him pounding into you again. He hovered over you, a sly smile dancing over his lips, eyes glinting as the cyan optics traced over your figure.

“You look so good for me, darling,” he purred, bucking his hips gently to get a needy mewl out of you. “Raihan,” you whined, grinding down against him. You could see him practically restrain himself from continuing any further, but he managed to keep himself under control.

Raihan nibbled at his lip, seeming to hesitate as his gaze once more traveled down your body. “Rai~,” you murmured, grabbing his attention, “what’s wrong?” The Dragon Tamer remained quiet for another moment longer before he sighed, “it’s nothing, love.”

You frowned, twining your fingers together behind his neck “No, no you can tell me. After all-“ you paused in your words, biting your lip as you clenched around his cock, ”-Im all yours, remember?“

Raihan groaned, bowing his head to nip at your ear, his lips lingering there, "you’re such a fucking tease. Fine… You win.” One of his hands gripped your hip, holding you in place as he gave a rough thrust up into your core, drawing out a gasp from you as he hit your sweet spot.

“I wanna fuck a baby into you, (y/n),” Raihan growled, “I wanna fill you up until my seed takes. Make you completely mine.”

You were expecting anything else but those words, your eyes widening as you stared up at the man on top of you. You could sense your face flush, a new heat growing in your lower regions. Raihan grinned, apparently pleased with himself at your reaction. He brushed his fingertips under your chin, his eyes boring into your own as you squirmed underneath him. “Do you like it when I say that, hmm? What do you want, my love?,” he purred, his fangs flashing as he smiled once more.

“Fuck me, Raihan,” you whined, digging your nails into the skin of his back, “breed me. Put your baby in me. Fill me up until I’m dripping with your cum.” That’s all the permission he needed to continue on like before. He groaned, picking his thrusts back up with a renewed vigor, hearing his labored breaths and groans at the building pleasure. “F-fuck that’s right,” he hissed, his fingers twining into your hair and pulling your head back to expose your neck. Raihan bit at the flesh there, swiping his tongue over the love marks he made to ease the pain. Fuck if you cared though. You were lost in a euphoric bliss, crying out his name with each pound of his cock against your core.

“You-you’ll breed this dragon right? Let me fuck you over and _over_ again until I put that baby in you? You want it so bad, darling, I can tell,” he growled, his thrusts becoming more sloppy and erratic as you both neared your climax. “You-you’re the only one allowed to have this dragons babies. I _want_ you to have my babies.”

You moaned into his neck, grinding down into him to meet his thrusts. You swung your legs up to hook them around his hips, holding tightly onto him. “Raihan!,” you cried, “p-put a baby in me, p-please! Let me have your kids! Ahh!” Your orgasm rocked you, your walls clenching around Raihan’s cock as you came and he did so too shortly afterwards. Your legs held him in place, ensuring that he came deep inside you and that nothing dripped out. The Dragon Tamer collapsed on top of you, his breathing coming in short and ragged gasps. You matched his breathing, your head swimming in the ecstasy of your orgasm. You hummed softly after a moment, planting a kiss against the warm skin of his cheek, giggling softly.

“Mm… That’s my good dragon. Now, how about round two?


End file.
